


Opportunities

by ItsAlwaysBloodMagic



Series: Prompto, The New Guy [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuckolding Fantasy, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exploration of Desires, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Intersex!Prompto, Lunafreya/Libertus (not actually present), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAlwaysBloodMagic/pseuds/ItsAlwaysBloodMagic
Summary: Prompto thought the idea of fucking Libertus while Luna watched was hot, he just didn’t know if he actually wanted to do it.  Luckily he had Noctis to help him figure it out.





	Opportunities

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the Epilogue: Part 2 of Prompto, The New Guy, but can be read as a stand-alone. Chronologically it goes towards the end of the epilogue, long after the events of the main story, so make sure you’ve gotten that far if you don’t want spoilers.  
> 
> For context: Prompto and Noctis are married. Luna and Libertus are a couple, and they’ve made a proposition. Prompto, is, um, thinking about it.
> 
> Come visit me on Tumblr @itsalwaysbloodmagic!

"Mmm. somebody’s awake."

Shit. Prompto hadn’t meant to wake Noctis up. Sure, he was kind of… lying half on top of him and toying with the idea of waking him up, just enough to-

A hand found him between his legs. Touched. Pressed. Moved.

Prompto moaned. Bit the inside of his cheek.

Yeah. Just enough for that.

"What’re you thinking about?"

If Noctis was going to ask him questions and expect him to answer coherently, he really needed to stop. doing. that. thing. right. there.

A gasp, and Prompto just managed to get out, "Lib". He felt his cheeks heat up and for just a split second he wanted to crawl under the covers and pretend he’d never said it. But then Noct lost his rhythm, made a noise himself, and shifted them so he could have some purchase to rut against, because, oh wow, apparently just that name had piqued Noct’s interest.

They stayed like that for a while, with Noctis rubbing small circles against Prompto’s dick and grinding up into his hip. Prompto slept naked, which was convenient, but Noctis was wearing sweats, and they needed to come off, like, five minutes ago. 

He moved his hands down and rested them against the waistband of Noct’s pants. "Can I take these off?"

Noctis gave his consent with a lift of his hips and Prompto slid the sweats off. He started to reach for the lube on the bedside table, but Noctis stopped him with a hand on his wrist. "Uh-uh. Just this," he said, changing the pattern he was making with his fingers.

"Okay, dude, but we’re gonna need lube if you wanna do anything –"

Noctis pressed his lips against Prompto’s ear. "Want to jerk you off while you tell me about it," he whispered. It came out in a low breath that made Prompto’s dick twitch.

Prompto licked his lips. "Yeah, uh, okay. So I’m – nngh." He was cut off when Noctis took him between two fingers and squeezed. "Noct, you gotta slow down if you want me to –" his breath hitched. "Never mind. Don’t stop doing that."

Hips rocked up into his. "What are you doing to him, Prom?"

"F-fucking him."

"Yeah, that much is clear." There was a smirk in Noct’s voice. "How?"

"From behind. He – ah, shit – he can take as much as you, Noct. He fucking loves it."

"I bet he does. You’re a good lay."

Prompto had no idea how Noct was keeping his shit together. His cock was impressively hard against Prompto’s hip, and he could feel it twitch every time he said something dirty. Which was every time he opened his mouth, since he didn’t have anything in it. Yet.

And Noctis was somehow keeping it together enough to give him the best handjob of his life.

Noct’s ministrations sped up, and Prompto felt himself fucking into a warm palm.

"So he can really take it, huh?"

"Y-yeah." Prompto was unwraveling fast. "He can really- oh, fuck, Noct, fuck -" 

"Keep talking, Prompto."

"Ca – ah – can’t."

The hand stopped. When Prompto tried to continue the rhythm on his own, he felt it completely withdraw. 

"What the fuck, dude?" He tried to rub against Noctis’ leg, only for it to move teasingly out of reach. When he went to use his own hand it was pulled up above their heads. The other one was placed, very purposefully, over Noct’s cock.

"I said keep talking."

Prompto squeezed and started to stroke. He immediately got a satisfied hitch of breath. Noct started in with a slow, lazy roll of his hips and encouraged Prompto to squeeze harder. 

"Is he noisy?"

"No. He kinda bites his lip –" 

The hand holding his wrist tightened its grip. "Try again. Is he noisy?"

"Seriously? I thought I was describing my fantasy here?"

Noctis ignored this. "I think he’s noisy. You know what else I think, Prom?" He let out a gasp. "I think you – mmm, ah – force him to be loud."

Prompto couldn’t stop looking at Noctis’ face. It was gorgeous like this, all scrunched up, flushed with desire. "Yeah," he whispered. "He can be loud for you, Noct."

"Not me – mm, fuck, faster – yeah, like that." Noct bucked up into Prompto’s hand, not waiting for him to comply with the order. "Luna – he’s loud for Luna."

"Am I telling him to be loud for Luna, Noct?"

Noctis didn’t say anything, just met his eyes, and fuck, that was too much. He wrestled his wrist away. The resulting shift in position made Noctis keen into his shoulder. "Dude, you’re really into this, aren’t you?" Prompto said. He brought his hand back down between his own legs, relieving some of the insistent throbbing that had taken root there. The first spasm of orgasm hit, but he held back, pressing hard against his cock to suppress it. He wanted this to last a lot longer.

"Fuck yeah, Prompto, he’s so loud, saying your name while you fuck him, loud enough that I can hear him through the wall…"

This was getting detailed. Now they were in a room, in a house, with Noct in an adjacent room. A part of Prompto’s mind wondered where, exactly, they were, but he resisted asking. It was already pulling him out of the moment a little bit (which was kind of a good thing, if he was gonna keep going), he didn’t want to pull Noct out with him. 

So instead he kept talking. "You wish you were with us, huh? You wanna watch, Noct?" He sped up again, pulling hard and rough like Noctis liked. When he was sure that Noct was too caught up in the moment to answer coherently, Prompto moved down the bed, hovering over his dick for just a moment. Prompto knew he made a pretty sight, holding onto Noct’s erect cock and gazing up through his eyelashes, and the way Noctis was looking at him was certainly a good indication of just how much he was enjoying the view. Prompto widened his eyes, coquettish and a little teasing, positioning Noct’s dick so he could see how big he looked next to Prompto’s face. Then, before Noct could reach a hand down to encourage what he knew was coming, he gave him a commanding look and simply said, "come for me, Noct," before swallowing him all the way down to the base.

He only had to constrict his throat around Noctis’ cock once before he found himself swallowing something else entirely. He took it all and cleaned Noct’s dick off afterwards with his tongue, rubbing himself all the while like a good little cockslut.

Noctis was watching him like he’d never seen anything more beautiful.

When Noct was completely soft Prompto straddled his waist. "Finish me off," he said, guiding Noct’s hand to his mouth to wet it, then down between his legs. "You’re not as good as Lib, but – oh, fuck."

Noctis was jerking him hard, and when he said the thing about Libertus he felt Noct’s dick respond again, like it hadn’t just gotten off two seconds ago. That in itself was enough to send him over the edge, and he pressed his face into a sharp collarbone when he came, biting with the second and third round. He put his hand over Noct’s, encouraging him to keep it cupped where it was. When he thought he was done he gave an experimental drag against the hand, found he had another one in him, and rode the thigh that had worked its way back between his legs until he came again. Then he rolled to the side and stared up at the ceiling.

Noctis rolled to face him. "Hey," he said, tracing a cheekbone. 

"Hey," Prompto replied. He leaned into the touch and smiled weakly. "So that’s a thing."

"Seems like it might be."

"Is it weird that we just got each other off while I narrated fucking your childhood friend’s boyfriend?"

Noctis had that look, the one that said he really didn’t want to think about it.

"Fair enough. We can talk about it later, yeah?" 

Nod. 

"For the record, I don’t really wanna do that, like, in real life."

Prompto felt himself being scooped into soft, gentle arms and pulled against a warm chest. "You okay with what we just did, though?"

"Yeah, dude, it was hot. Would totally do it again. Just, let’s keep it a fantasy."

Noctis grinned, satisfied and sleepy. "All right by me." He was closing his eyes, which meant the bastard was totally gonna fall asleep.

Five seconds later and Noctis was snoring, so Prompto got up and dressed. It was time to go feed the chocobos.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on Tumblr @itsalwaysbloodmagic!


End file.
